


Lips Sealed

by PlayerOneMell



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Christine and Michael are friends, Cinna Bun, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hickies, Jenna has a blog, Jer and Mikey drama, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Pinkberry, Post: SQUIP, Rich has a lisp but only sometimes, Safe For Work, boyf riends - Freeform, cooooool in college, hibachi grill, in college, mentions Of French kissing, richjake, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerOneMell/pseuds/PlayerOneMell
Summary: Michael notices it all, all of it. He always has. His foot stops tapping and he focuses on his sushi, but there's something so overwhelming about it. He couldn't feel more distant from Jeremy.Michael sighs. He knows people notice him and Jeremy. They're almost 21 and they don't hold hands in public. Jeremy shrinks away. Nothing happens.“We brush our lips on cheeks, foreheads, noses, hands.” Michael stops, and Christine looks at him as if he's not done.“What about… lips?”“I want to.”“After all this time… and all that's happened? You guys haven't… what about-”“No. Nothing.”





	Lips Sealed

Michael and Jeremy love each other very much; life seems more than blissful with all of their friends in couples. As time goes on Michael notices something, him and Jeremy aren't like them. Him and Jeremy are different. It's more noticeable than ever the night the gang goes out to get hibachi. Michael enjoys the sushi, everyone else enjoys the show. 

“You caught it!” Chloe claps, seeing Brooke is finally able to catch food in her mouth. “Care to share?”  
“Course Chlo!” 

Brooke and Chloe share a kiss splitting the food with their tongues somehow. Michael's insides cringe, but something in his heartbeats a little louder. What would it be like to do something like that? Even just have his and Jeremy's tongues cross paths. He's thought about it before…but never seen people do it. 

“Gross!” Jake calls out.  
“Last time I checked you too are the ones who often stick each other's tongue down each other's throats!” Chloe teases. 

Then Michael shoots his eyes over to see Rich and Jake. Rich is wearing his stupid red jacket that's plaid and doesn't match his cargo pants or muscle shirts. It is absolute insanity. Jake's wearing his jacket, but jokingly, Brooke pulls the neckline down as Jenna snaps a picture. Rich and Jake are covered in hickies, as they normally are. So are Chloe and Brooke. 

“It's hard not to be public about it when Jenna catches us all the time.”   
“Please! Richard, don't lie to us.”  
“Don't call me Richard dumb ath!” Rich says, letting his lisp slip. 

Rich takes off his jacket not feeling shame anymore. Jeremy's eyes look away and he starts playing with his chopsticks. But Michael stares. Rich and Jake are all about PDA. Michael looks at Jeremy's pale complexion. Completely untouched and pure. What would it be like to suck and lightly bite on him? To hear him give a little whine or a pant… to feel Jeremy's soft peachy lips on his neck. 

“Michael, are you all right?” Jeremy whispers noticing his distant stare. Michael nods, and Jeremy sighs. “Okay, Mikey.”

Jenna and Christine are being cuddly as the cooking in front of them is set on fire. It's all PDA. It's cuddly and cute and nothing but adorable. Christine is giggling and Jenna is giving her the cutest stare. Date night is amazing, but something about it doesn't feel like a date to Michael. Then it hits Michael… how far apart him and Jeremy are sitting. It's not close, it's inches apart. Not even touching. Rarely looking at each other. Jeremy slouching as always and Michael tapping his feet to a song, even with the headphones around his neck.

“Okay, so we all show our love a little bit.” Christine says, Eskimo kissing Jenna. “What's so wrong with that?”   
“Noting.. nothing at all.” Brooke replies, looking at Chloe like she's begging for something.  
“It's nice we can be public.” Chloe says, sliding her foot up and down Brooke's leg.  
“Agreed.” Jake comments, stroking Rich's inner thigh. 

Michael notices it all, all of it. He always has. His foot stops tapping and he focuses on his sushi, but there's something so overwhelming about it. He couldn't feel more distant from Jeremy. Even when the subject of work comes up. Brooke and Chloe are practically sharing a chair. Jake and Rich have intertwined their legs under the table. They've made some suggestive hand gestures at each other throughout the entire night. Christine's head is on Jenna's shoulders and they're laughing their asses off. 

“Yeah, works been riding my ass! But hey! It's just college the good things are coming soon. Ain't that right, Richie?” Jake says, kissing Rich.   
“That's right, Jakey!” Rich says excitedly.   
“I know what they're doing tonight.” Chloe mumbles, using only half her mouth.  
“We can still hear that, ya know.” Jenna says.  
“Sorry, not sorry.” Chloe says, rolling her eyes.   
“What about you guys? How's work?”  
“Considering I don't have a job yet? It's pretty awesome.” Jeremy laughs. “Almost done with school though, ya know? Why worry? I'll start applying to do what I really love. It'll be my first job.”   
“Yes because none of us could manage to be lame enough to get jobs in high school.” Rich laughs.  
“Maybe that's because our school was filled with little super computers.” Jenna laughs.  
“Aren't we glad that's over?” 

There's a brief silence as Jeremy asks that question. If it weren't for Michael they wouldn't all be at this table. Michael saved all of them. 

“Yeah. It ith awesome.” Rich lets his lisp out again. “Do hate the lisp! It comes and goeth.” 

The gang leaves the restaurant as they split the check four ways: Chloe pays for her, and Brooke; Jenna pays for her, and Christine; Jake pays for him, and Rich; and after some looks at each other Michael pays for him, and Jeremy. 

As they leave they all say goodbye and head their separate ways. Everyone else holding hands. Jake is giving Rich a piggy back ride. Michael and Jeremy stand together without contact. Michael watches his sneakers hit the cold and slightly damp pavement, from the weather. Jeremy notices Michael's stare and looks at Michael directly.

“Michael, are you sure you're all right? Is there something you want to talk about?”   
“Nothing. I'm just fine.” 

Those were the first words Michael spoke all night. Those words were a complete and utter lie.

————————-

Jeremy is staying over at Rich's with Jenna. Michael has the house to himself, but is still wondering about somethings. Around Rich, Michael can get concerned. Michael picks up his phone and starts talking to Christine and they end up video chatting.

“Hey, Michael!” Christine says cheerily.  
“Wow, it looks really nice in Florida.”  
“It's nighttime… but yeah it is!”  
“Is it warm? I've heard it is.”  
“Yeah… it is… Michael, is everything all right?”

It's clear from the way Michael is standing he isn't all right. The phone is propped up on the microwave so Michael freely paces the kitchen and he stops as Christine asks the question. He looks at her and walks towards the phone.

“Christine… Jeremy and I…” Michael sighs.  
“Michael, I'm your friend. You can talk to me. What is it?” 

Michael needs to think about it. How can he say this without sounding horny? Without sounding needy? Without making Jeremy look bad? 

“We aren't… close?”  
“What are you talking about? You guys have been-”  
“Different kind of close, Christine!” Michael cuts her off. “You know what I mean?”  
“What kind of close?… Oh wait.. Michael, why didn't you just say so?”  
“I'm a little embarrassed Christine… that's why.”

Michael's blushing as he scratches the back of his head. Him and Jeremy don't even hold hands in public. Would that be so much to ask for? 

“Have you guys ever done… anything?”  
“You ever see us do anything?”   
“The looks you give are sweet. You're really make his eyes light up… but other than that? No.” 

Michael sighs. He knows people notice him and Jeremy. They're almost 21 and they don't hold hands in public. Jeremy shrinks away. Nothing happens. 

“We brush our lips on cheeks, foreheads, noses, hands.” Michael stops, and Christine looks at him as if he's not done.  
“What about… lips?”  
“I want to.”  
“After all this time… and all that's happened? You guys haven't… what about-”  
“No. Nothing.”

Christine stares at Michael as if her screen is cracked. She's lost and confused. They're talking about Michael and Jeremy, a match made in heaven! 

“Sometimes I wonder if things would've been easier if we just stayed best friends… then I wouldn't have to worry about all this.” A single tear stains Michael's skin.   
“Oh no, Michael you can't just give up because things are hard.”  
“On some level shouldn't love be easy?”

Michael looks up. Right at Christine who has nothing but sympathy in her eyes. Michael's letting his tears fall silently. Worried he's losing something with Jeremy.

“Love is hard Michael. You make sacrifices, and it's difficult. On some level isn't it easy Michael? I see the way the you two look at each other. You can open your hearts easily. You give each other so much love and support.”  
“Yes…but when it comes to this, something holds me back.”

Michael tries to wipes away his tears quickly. Christine feels awful. She's never known about this struggle. She's seen Michael and Jeremy try nothing but to be their best around each other. How happy they are around each other even when one of them is terribly upset. 

“Any idea what that something is?”   
“That…I'll hurt him. I know what it's like to be hurt by the person you love most I-” Michael pauses taking a deep breath “I see how sensitive he gets. And it worries me. What if I'm the one who causes him to have an attack? I'm scared.”  
“Things like that can't be controlled. Just keep your eye on him and if he starts to panic just stop and help him through. You can't drop the subject completely.”  
“I just want to protect him.”   
“I know…just talk to him.”

 

Michael wipes his tears away and this time they stop. His damp eyelashes press against the frame of his glasses. He sniffs signaling his tears are gone, for now.

“How can I tell him this without him freaking out?”  
“Ease yourself into it! Ease Jeremy into it! Just take it slow.”  
“I don't want to hurt him.”   
“Michael, sweetie, you won't hurt him, all right? Why not talk to him now?”   
“Cause he's out.”  
“He’s out where?”  
“With Rich and Jenna.”   
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.”

There's silence between Christine and Michael. Christine smiles and then sighs quickly. 

“You need to be strong for him, Michael.”  
“You know there's another way to do this.”  
“What's that?”  
“Not talk about it at all.”  
“Michael George Mell!!!!”   
“What? What do you want Christine Stephanie Canigula?”   
“Talk to Jeremy and you'll feel better. Just trust me.”  
“And if I feel worse?”  
“You can punch me right in the face.”   
“Deal.”   
“I have to go good luck! Tell me how it goes!” 

Christine hangs up leaving Michael in silence and time to plan. He has until Jeremy gets home. Michael wants Jeremy to come home …but he knows he's going to be struggling to talk to him.

——————————-

“Honey, I'm home!” Jeremy says, walking through the front door the next day. 

Jeremy looks over at Michael, who's sitting at the dining room table doing a Rubik's cube. Jeremy adjusts his cardigan and keeps his eyes on Michael who doesn't look up.

“Mikey?”   
“What?” Michael looks up. “Sorry Jeremy, I'm a little out of it.”   
“I can tell… how long you've been doing that for?”  
“What time is it?”  
“Two in the afternoon.”   
“Twelve hours.” Michael puts the cube down, complete. “I can do it in five minutes.” 

Jeremy's shocked. Twelve hours? Michael only ever cubes like this when he's very upset. It's clear to Jeremy, Michael's been crying and his phone is in the kitchen charging. Michael didn't sleep. 

“Baby, are you okay?” Jeremy says, kneeling next to Michael's chair.  
“I'm fine.”  
“Michael George, don't you lie to me.” Jeremy says, looking into Michael's eyes. “Baby, what's wrong?”   
“I have something I need to talk to you about, but I'm worried it'll come out wrong and-”  
“Mikey, you can talk to me. Tell me, what is it?” 

Michael pauses and takes a deep breath. He looks at Jeremy and gets up and walks to the living room and sits on the couch. Jeremy sits across from him on the love seat. 

“Just wanted to get comfortable.”   
“That's all right, just tell me what's going on.” Jeremy says calmly.

A silence.

“I'm worried.. we aren't as close as we used to be.”  
“What do you mean?”

Jeremy's scared, it's easy to tell. He moves onto the couch anyways. He sits next to Michael, but there's still a distance. It's familiar. 

“We don't act like the everyone else-”  
“Since when do we become everyone else!”   
“We don't. They're just so close and all PDA, ya know? And I worry there's something between us.”   
“What do you mean?”  
“We have been dating for five years and we haven't had our first kiss!” 

Jeremy looks into Michael's chocolate brown eyes. Jeremy leans in closer and Michael quickly puts his hands on Jeremy's face. Jeremy closes the gap and kisses Michael. It's soft. It's romantic. It's perfect. 

“Wow.”  
“Yeah.” Jeremy blushes. “Bet you weren't expecting that.”   
“This doesn't fix things.”  
“I know.” Jeremy kisses Michael again. “Can we do this first? Then talk.”  
“Yes.” 

—————-

A week later the gang meets up for hibachi like they do every month. Christine and Jenna are the first to arrive. Christine anxiously waits for Michael and Jeremy. Jake and Rich arrive with new lip marks and they trail down. Brooke and Chloe have smeared lipstick which they fix as they sit down. Michael and Jeremy arrive last. And Christine looks down. Michael and Jeremy stand with their fingers interlaced. They sit down. 

“Did you guys kiss?”   
“We did.” Michael blushes. sitting down next to Christine but not letting go of Jeremy.   
“How was it?”  
“Better than I've ever dreamed of.”

Michael and Jeremy don't let go of each other until they start eating. Something about this isn't so scary anymore. It never would be, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. This is based on a roleplay I did with my friend Christine!  
> I’m sorry if you were looking for smut, it’s just something I don’t write unless someone really demanded I do it. I don’t wanna lose readers.
> 
> Speaking of which, if any of you are reading “A Prince’s Heart” the next chapter is in the works and it’s going to be a longer one.
> 
> Anyhow, if you have any thoughts? Let me know! Thank you for reading


End file.
